Echec avant le mat
by Deathgothika
Summary: Et si le combat de l'île de Banaro n'était pas le premier... Si, à une époque avant la vengeance, il y avait eu un précédent... Et tout ça pour une queue de cerise!


**Dislamer :** One Piece appartient à Oda. Je les emprunte juste et j'ai promis de les rendre en un seul morceau. (Ou je ferais le maximum pour le faire…)

**Warning :** Y'en a pas, une bonne chose pour eux…

_« Pour ma Beta/Bacille de Koch préféré. Parce qu'elle oublie souvent les pièces jointes, corrige plusieurs fois la même version de chapitre sans s'en rendre compte, que ses délires permanents (ou presque ^^) illuminent chacune des corrections qu'elle m'envoie et pour nos nombreux échanges de mail dont l'un m'a inspiré cette fiction. Joyeux « Non » Anniversaire ma BK XDR ! »_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Echec avant le mat**

Une île presque banale, avec ses villes et villages. Un style moyenâgeux, parfait pour ripailler. La fête avait lieu sur la plage, à l'extérieur des remparts de la ville portuaire. Certes ces pirates étaient des alliés, mais enivrés, les choses pouvaient rapidement déraper. Les hommes de la division d'Ace aux poings ardents fêtaient dignement la fin de leur mission avant de partir à la rencontre du Mobydick où leur « père », Barbe Blanche les attendait.

Les réjouissances battaient leur plein. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir le cataclysme qui ravagea le banquet. Un geste de trop, des verres et des assiettes brisés, une table renversée. Une dispute peut-être à cause d'un trop plein d'alcool, mais apparemment aucune bouteille de saké ou de rhum n'avait eu besoin d'intervenir pour échauffer les esprits.

- On va régler ça à la loyale Teach!  
- Pas de problème Commandant! Vous entendez ça les gars ?! Vous êtes témoins ! Ace viens d'engager son honneur !

Poings Ardents fixait Teach droit dans les yeux pendant que celui-ci s'esclaffait. Une tension palpable commençait à régner dans l'air. Les hommes étaient placés, La division du jeune commandant avait pris parti, une moitié pour lui, l'autre pour Marshall. Le combat pouvait commencer, noir contre blanc, sanglant ou non, il serait marqué dans toutes les mémoires.

- Alors t'es prêt Commandant?

L'homme de feu arborait un sourire confiant pour répondre à son compagnon, lui aussi parfaitement détendu. Portgas ne se laissera pas battre, même sans le pouvoir de son fruit du démon, mit de côté par souci d'équité. Ace jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ses hommes étaient trop prêts, ils l'empêcheraient de focaliser son attention sur son duel avec Barbe Noire.

- Oh que oui Marshall ! Écartez-vous les gars! Je ne veux pas de dommages collatéraux !

Les hommes non impliqués dans ce combat reculèrent prudemment. Il ne fallait pas déconcentrer leurs alliés, ennemis d'un jour. Le pourquoi du comment de cette bataille était pour beaucoup une broutille, mais ce détail tenait à cœur de leur plus ancien compagnon. Bon joueur, Teach laissa son commandant lancer le premier coup.

- Honneur à la hiérarchie!  
- C'est parti!

Premier lancer, net, précis et sans fioriture, digne de la réputation du jeune commandant. Teach ne perdit pas de temps à répliquer. Les premières attaques servaient à jauger la force de l'adversaire et non à faire mal, révélant que les deux hommes étaient du même gabarit.

Quelques secondes passèrent le temps qu'ils reprennent leur esprit et établissent leurs propres stratégies. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, seuls les vagues de l'océan se faisaient entendre. Bruit de fond qui bourdonnait dans leurs oreilles, augmentant la tension d'un cran supplémentaire.

Puis les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Teach déballait l'artillerie lourde : un coup en diagonal, digne d'un fou, et qui déstabilisa son cadet. Ace répliqua d'une manière plus irréfléchie mais qui porta tout de même ses fruits. Le combat était égal et les premiers dommages commençaient à apparaitre. Teach savourait un début de victoire, entouré de ses camarades. Ace était fort mais inexpérimenté, un avantage certain pour le vieux loup de mer.

Les encouragements fusaient autour d'eux. Des « Allez Ace ! T'es le meilleur ! » ou bien des « Va s'y Teach! Tu vas l'avoir! », transformaient ce coin de plage en véritable arène. Le jeune commandant comprenait ses compagnons, il devait encore faire ses preuves. Il était évident que malgré sa récente promotion, certains pensaient qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de son rôle. Combattre un allié n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort, mais les pirates qui respectaient Marshall, le respecteraient lui aussi s'il gagnait ce duel.

Le vacarme des voix le déconcentrait. Après une volée de flammes et quelques cris de souffrances, un silence lourd s'installa, brisé par quelques marmonnements mécontents. L'impulsivité du jeune homme venait de blesser le postérieur de ses propres hommes pour, rappelons-le, une sottise.

Ace réfléchissait. S'il attaquait de cette manière, il risquait de se faire durement frapper, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Un petit sacrifice valait mieux qu'une défaite totale. Il fit trois pas sur la droite, puis un en avant. Une manière assez cavalière d'attaquer son adversaire par le côté. Il ne retint pas la force de son coup, sûr de lui. Mais rien, pas même un soupçon d'inquiétude n'apparut sur le visage de son adversaire. Puis vint un sourire triomphant et l'intervention d'une contre-attaque qui ne tarda pas. Cependant le sacrifice d'Ace avait porté ses fruits, l'avantage dans lequel s'était conforté Teach, fondit comme neige au soleil.

- On dirait que c'est moi qui suis en train de gagner!

Grommèlement de la part de l'aîné qui répliqua par une assaut direct, en ligne droite. Ace vit avec stupéfaction la tour du rempart à sa gauche s'écrouler. La rapidité et la force de frappe de Barbe Noire l'avaient pris au dépourvu. L'homme de feu se concentrait sur ses propres attaques, mettant sans le remarquer ses défenses en péril. Marshall reprenait de l'assurance. Le commandant crispa les poings, puis la mâchoire. Il devait se concentrer, avancer à pas de loup, reprendre le dessus…

Un gargouillement provenant de son estomac installa d'abord un silence incrédule, puis un rire gras venant de Teach, vite accompagné par l'ensemble de sa division.

- Un petit creux Commandant?

Ace maudissait le gouffre sans fond qu'était son estomac. Avoir faim dans un moment pareil... Nouvelles envolées de flammes orangées pour faire taire les moqueries et ses hommes émirent de douloureuses protestations. Ace ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'une des tables encore debout du banquet et Barbe noire le remarqua.

- Tu peux abandonner si tu veux aller casser la croûte!  
- Jamais je ne fuirais!

Nouveau rire, Teach aimait la combativité de son nouveau supérieur. Il avait eu raison de le pousser à accepter ce poste. Mais le moment n'était pas aux sentiments. Il envoya une nouvelle attaque mais cette fois-ci pour préparer son assaut final. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, parfois réfléchi ou au contraire complètement à l'aveuglette, comme la majorité des tentatives de défense d'Ace.

La fin du combat était proche. Les dégâts importants, beaucoup d'alliés au sol au bord de l'arène, les pirates neutres de la seconde division observaient le massacre. Il était évident que leur commandant était en difficulté, ce qui n'allait pas arranger la confiance limitée qu'avaient certains de ses hommes en lui, c'est ce que pensait sincèrement Ace.

Le front de Teach luisait de sueur. Sa concentration au maximum, il porta une nouvelle attaque, coupant le souffle de son vis-à-vis. Ace n'avait rien vu venir. Barbe noire venait de réussir un magnifique tour de passe-passe, une belle prise en passant, digne d'un champion. L'homme de feu tenta de se défendre mais une révélation cruelle lui labourait l'esprit, celle d'une défaite imminente. Après cette dernière tentative, Teach en profita pour l'achever.

Ace se figea et échangea un dernier regard avec Marshall. La douleur de la déception due à sa déculotté absorba ses dernières forces. Ace aux poings ardents s'écroula lamentablement sur ses hommes déjà à terre.

- Echec et mat! J'ai gagné Commandant!

Ace tourna lamentablement sa tête collée au plateau de jeu. Son pauvre roi s'imprima dans sa joue pendant qu'il contemplait le lot du vainqueur. Son estomac gargouilla une nouvelle fois quand Teach porta au ciel avec un rire victorieux la dernière tarte aux cerises. Dessert tant convoité de la fête de ce soir, responsable de la survenue d'un honneur bafoué.

Le plus jeune se mit à bouder tandis que ses compagnons lui frappaient le dos de bourrades fraternelles et réconfortantes. Malgré sa défaite, l'intelligence d'Ace n'était plus à mettre en doute. Un pirate sachant jouer aux échecs, ce n'était pas très courant… Le sport national se limitant à : Qui finirait cette bouteille d'alcool en premier ?

- Fait pas cette tête Commandant Ace! Allez, on partage ?!

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il allait mordre directement dans la part que Teach tenait encore en main. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent, aucun butin dans sa bouche, pas même la saveur d'une minuscule queue de cerise. La voix moqueuse de Barbe noire s'éleva dans l'air.

- Ah ah! Je t'ai bien eu! Après tout, je suis un pirate!

FIN

* * *

Alors ? Un p'tit chouia commentaire ? ^^

A bientôt !

DeathGothika


End file.
